1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data recording apparatus for recording data in an optical disk for which a simple format is specified as a formatting scheme by a standard.
2. Related Art
A data recording apparatus for recording data in an optical disk usually has an optical disk drive and a host computer for controlling driving of the optical disk drive. An optical disk drive to be loaded into a data recording apparatus is supplied from various manufacturers. A formatting scheme is standardized according to the type of an optical disk in order to enable smooth drive control even in the case of use of an optical disk drive supplied from any of the manufacturers. Each of the optical disk drives is usually set so as to operate in compliance with this standard.
For instance, a background format is specified by the standard as a formatting scheme of a DVD+RW disk. As described in JP 11-134799 A and JP 2003-162868 A, the background format is a format scheme for automatically performing formatting operation during an idle time of the disk drive during which recording or reproduction of data into or from the optical disk is not performed. The optical disk drive designed pursuant to the standard is arranged so as to automatically perform background formatting operation when formatting is instructed by the host computer while a DVD+RW disk remains loaded.
In the meantime, the DVD-RW disk is specified, by the standard, so as to use a formatting scheme called quick formatting. Quick formatting is a formatting scheme for formatting only areas required to enable packet writing; specifically, a lead-in area, a lead-out area, and a head of a user area. The head of the user area is an area where a file system is to be recorded. The other area which has not been formatted by means of quick formatting is formatted, on an as needed basis, every time there arises a necessity to record data. Such quick formatting enables initiation of recording of data within a considerably-short period of time when compared with a case where the entire surface of the disk is formatted.
Incidentally, in the case of the DVD-RW disk employing quick formatting, an optical disk in principle remains open unless otherwise closing of a session is instructed by a user. Such an optical disk remaining in an open state cannot read data by means of another device, such as a personal computer (hereinafter abbreviated as “PC”). In order to read the data recorded in the optical disk by means of another device, such as a PC, temporary close of a session of the optical disk or installation of packet write software into another device, such as a PC, is required. However, the former case requires operation for the user instructing session close processing anew which is different from that required in the case of the DVD+RW disk, thereby raising a problem of creation of confusion of the user. When session close processing is performed, only the area formatted at that point in time can be utilized, which in turn raises a problem of inability to effectively utilize the data capacity of the DVD-RW disk. Moreover, when packet write software is installed, installing operation is complicated, and there is a potential of the stability of operation of an operating system being deteriorated by the new software, as well.
Specifically, quick formatting enables shortening of a time that elapses before commencement of recording of data, but suffers a problem of a low degree of compatibility with another device.